The Dauntless
Weapon Systems * Sand Thrower: Projecting a spray of tiny, dense particulate matter, sandthrowers are highly effective against lightly-armored fighters. This flak weapon is lethal to humans -obviously. Free Mass, 3 Power Original Systems * Atmospheric Configuration: '''This fitting must be put in place when the ship is built, and cannot be installed on cruiser-class or larger ships. A ship designed for atmospheric flight can land on most solid or aqueous surfaces, provided the material is capable of bearing its weight. Free Mass, 0 Power * '''Basic long range communication systems * Mark. I Spikedrive * Cargo Space: Free mass can be traded for pressurized cargo space. One point of free mass grants 20 tons in a frigate. Purchased five times. At the bottom of the cargo space is a lift that lower below the craft Free Mass, 0 Power * Fuel Scoops: '''Fuel scoops allow for the harvesting and extraction of hydrogen from gas giants or the penumbra of solar bodies. The extraction process requires four days of processing and refinement, but completely refuels the ship. Such fittings are common on explorer craft that cannot expect to find refueling stations on their travels. Free Mass, 2 Power * '''Boarding Tubes: Armored tubes equipped with laser cutter apertures can be used to forcibly invade a hostile ship, provided the target has been disabled. Ships without boarding tubes have to send invaders across empty space to either make an assault on a doubtless heavily-guarded airlock or cut their way in through the hull with laser cutters and an hour or two of time. Free Mass, 0 Power * Lifeboat: '''Selecting this fitting equips the ship with a number of single-use escape craft capable of reaching the nearest habitable planet or station in a star system. If no such destination exists, the boats can maintain their passengers for up to a year in drugged semi-stasis. Lifeboats have fully-functional comm systems and are usually equipped with basic survival supplies and distress beacons. A single selection of this fitting provides enough lifeboats for a ship’s maximum crew, with up to twenty people per boat. Free Mass, 0 Power * '''Cyvian Core: '''The ship came with a faulty core that powers the ship, this came with a faulty V.I. Nelson. This power drain was fixed after the salvaging of the Cyvian ship that the core originally came from. Free Mass, 0 Power Possible Wishlist: * '''Advanced Nav Computer: '''Forging new spike courses is too much an art to rely on computerized assistance, but an advanced nav computer can help on well-mapped routes. When navigating an interstellar drill course with charts less than a year old, the navigator can add +2 to their skill check. 0 free mass, 2 power * '''Armoury: '''Rather than maintaining lengthy lists of ship equipment, a captain can simply buy an armory. Ships so equipped have whatever amounts of TL 4 weaponry and armor that a normalsized crew might require, and integral maintenance facilities for its repair and upkeep. 0 free mass, 0 power * '''Emission Dampeners: '''Stealth systems can mask the ship’s energy emissions through careful modulation of the output. All travel times inside a star system are doubled when the system is engaged, but any attempts to locate or reveal the ship are at -3 penalty. 2 free mass, 2 power * '''Extended Med Bay: '''All ships are equipped with basic medical facilities for curing lightly injured crew members and keeping the seriously injured ones stable until reaching a planet. An extended medbay improves those facilities, allowing for the medical treatment of up to the ship’s entire maximum crew at once, including the treatment of critically wounded passengers. 1 free mass, 1 power * '''Precognitive Nav Chamber: '''An extremely rare example of psitech dating from before the Scream, a precognitive nav chamber allows a character with at least 5 levels in the Precognition psionic discipline to assist in interstellar drills, sensing impending shear alterations before they happen. The time required for the drill is doubled, but the navigator can reroll a failed navigation check once in addition to any reroll an Expert navigator might have. On drilling in to the destination system, the psychic has expended all psi points. , 0 free mass, 1 power * '''Ship Locker: '''Much like an armory, this option allows a captain to lay in a general supply of equipment likely to be useful to explorers and spacemen. Any TL 4 equipment on the gear list can be found in the ship’s locker in amounts commensurate with the ship’s size. A few guns and some basic armor might be included as well, but for serious armament an armory is required 0 free mass, 0 power * '''Workshops: '''Onboard workshops allow for the fabrication of many important parts out of raw materials and the analysis and reproduction of TL 4 equipment by trained technicians. 1 free mass, 2 power * An Extra weapon as theres a hardpoint free New Systems and Upgrades * '''Improved Ventilation Systems: Minato was able to improve the Ventilation of the Faulty Core free mass, +1 power * '''Survey Sensor Array: '''Most ships require only basic analysis of a star system, sufficient to identify population centers, do rough scanning of an object’s composition, and chart major navigational hazards. Survey sensor arrays greatly enhance the ship’s sensor abilities, allowing for finely-detailed mapping of objects and planets, along with broad-spectrum communications analysis. Any scan rolls with survey sensor arrays add +2 to the tech’s skill check roll. free mass, 2 power Quaters * Allani: very bare, has a nice fur rug, a terminal, and some pot plants. * Artoria: Spartan, wall hanging of family crest, pic of family (older sis, niece, parents), small shrine, armour rack, showrd and shield rack * Kam: Hammock and a Charge station, two terminals, one screen and one hologram. It also has som books, a fish bowl and many plants. * Minato: still mostly packed but with a tami mat, kotatsu, picture of preggo wife (Yuki), a bookself and a katana rack * Saidheins: A central nest surrounded by a mess of blueprints on the floor and walls Other Cargo * Plasma Core Category:Ships